The Thread May be Torn
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Jefferson is acting strange and extremely emotional as of late...Killian just wants to know why.


**STARTING THE SERIES FROM SEASON ONE (WHICH I FINALLY CAVED IN AND BOUGHT!) AND THOUGH THEY MIGHT NOT BE IN IT YET I STILL HAVE THE URGE TO WRITE ABOUT MAPCAP. YOU MAY NOTICE, OR MAY NOT, BUT MY WRITING STYLE FOR SEX SCENES HAS CHANGED A BIT, SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MUCH LOVE, READ ON!**

The Thread May be Torn (But We Are Together Anyway)-by PS

Killian had no idea what made him shove Jefferson down on the bed like he did; ripping down his spouse's tight pants and just shoving into that tight hole like he owned it. Which, he supposed, he did.

Jefferson cried out against him, hands coming up to brace themselves on Killian's still clothed chest, fingers gripping in the black fabric as his head fell back against the mattress.

Killian grunted at his moans, trying not to pant as he gritted his teeth, "you're tighter than usual love."

Jefferson bit his own lip, muffling those delicious noises he was making, turning his head to the side so that his face was covered in shadows. Killian didn't like that.

Releasing one thigh he grabbed hold of Jefferson's jaw and pushed his head roughly back into place so he could shove his tongue into that moist cavern.

The Hatter tasted of berries, and his pants were relished as Killian thrust deeper into the body beneath him, biting at plump lips and lapping up their combined saliva as Jefferson's erection slapped wetly against his stomach.

Jefferson pulled away from his first though, tilting his head up so he could gasp in precious oxygen while Killian bit at his chin, licking his neck and the scar found there.

Jefferson whimpered at the movement, but somehow found the energy to huff out a question, "what?!"

It was a simple and cut off word as Killian grabbed his cock, but the pirate knew what he meant anyway. But, he ignored him regardless of his wants.

Instead, the captain settled for sucking on the pale uncovered skin in front of him and pushing harder into the velvety hole offered before him, taking what he wanted while his partner violently climaxed beneath him, the release shuddering through Jefferson and prompting Killian to do the same.

After Killian coated those perfect insides with his seed he pulled out of his partner and rolled to the other side of the Hatter, chest heaving as he tried to gain control.

Jefferson stayed where he was, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes as his lips stayed parted, slight puffs of breath coming from him as he twitched slightly. Then, after a moment, he sat up slowly, not even looking at his husband as he said, "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Killian watched as he hobbled over to the join bathroom, pushing the door closed without even looking at it, his gaze staying straight ahead of him.

The pirate frowned and sat up too, exhausted but with adrenaline still running through his system, making him get up and softly pad over to the bathroom door, looking through the small crack left in the door and inside.

Jefferson was seated on the closed toilet lid, his head tilted up, Killian's saliva shining on his throat and sweat-slicked skin as tears rolled down his cheeks. Killian nearly bolted back when he saw that, but he stayed where he was, watching as Jefferson grabbed his wrist and rubbed at it for a moment before getting up from his resting place and wobbling over to medicine cabinet.

Killian narrowed his eyes as he watched his husband; why was he gulping down aspirin like it was trying to escape? And more importantly, what were those rings of bruises on his wrist? Because Killian knew there was no way in hell he would ever put them there, so, who did they belong to…

Killian stared at his husband over the breakfast table as Jefferson sipped on tea, Grace seated at the head of the table, swinging her legs back and forth as she cheerfully told about the upcoming Science Fair.

Jefferson nodded at her as he listened, smiling when she told a funny part of her tale. Such a beautiful smile.

"Hey," Jefferson's voice called out over the din of a morning radio talk-show, "shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Killian eyed the clock, about ten to eight, and sighed. His new job as Deputy at the Sheriff's department was taxing, and it left him annoyed and not nearly exhausted enough. He missed a good long hunt for gold.

But, he shoved away from the table anyway, gulping down the remainder of his black coffee and pressed a quick kiss to Grace's chestnut hair, "well," he said quickly, reaching for his coat that was slung on a chair, "I'm off."

"Have a good day Papa!" Grace called to him, waving a piece of toast at him.

Jefferson got up too and walked him to the door, pressing his badge into his hand, "be careful," the Hatter said softly, looking up at him with big round eyes.

Killian gave a silent grin, pressing his lips to his husband's, tasting the marmalade he had spread on his toast, and lapping at his closed lips with his tongue, "alright," he said after he had pulled away, leaving his spouse breathless and licking his lips. "I'll be home by eight tonight," he said over his shoulder as he went out the door, "save me some dinner."

The former pirate thought he heard a scoff but he pretended otherwise…

Life at the office was ridiculously boring, and Killian hated having to sit at a desk and do paperwork.

Tapping a pencil in his good hand the pirate glanced at the clock, estimating that he only had about twenty minutes left on his shift before he could go home and spend time with his family.

Time was a sweet torture that he had missed while in Neverland, a torture that Jefferson had to have missed while he was in Wonderland as well.

"Hey," a female voice called out, catching his attention, "you can go on if you want. I mean, tonight seems to be pretty slow."

Killian glanced over his shoulder at the Sheriff of town, Emma Swann. Her golden curls were outlined by the light behind her, and the hands on her hips gave off an air of authority that Hook had learned to ignore.

But, today, she seemed to be in a good mood, and he was all to ready to take advantage of that.

"Thanks Swann," he said quickly, dropping his pencil to the wood of the desk and snatching up his coat, "I owe you one."

"You always do," the heroine muttered as he dashed past, leaving nothing but a cold draft and a ton of paperwork and files behind him…

Killian raced up the steps to his house, unlocking the door as quickly as he could before banging the door open to admit himself inside, "I'm home!"

Silence.

Frowning, the pirate tore off his coat and threw it across his favorite chair in the living room, looking around for signs of trouble; someone always answered him when he was at home.

But, apparently, not today.

Cautiously going up the stairs the pirate readied himself for a fight, but, instead, he was confronted with the sound of sobbing.

Carefully edging the door to he and Jefferson's bedroom open Killian was surprised to see his husband seated on the bed, pale face shining with shed tears as his nose was brilliantly red and his lips chapped looking.

Killian's grip tightened on the doorknob, "Jefferson?"

His husband's head snapped up, eyes going wide as he caught sight of the pirate, hands going up to scrub at his face, "K-Killian! I didn't think you'd be home so early!"

Killian grimaced, "well I am. Jefferson, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Where's Grace?"

Jefferson licked at his dry lips, fluttering his lashes in an attempt to clear away the cloudy tears, "Grace went over to the neighbor's house to visit them. They invited her to stay for dinner and to watch a movie. She should be home soon."

Killian went over and sat by his husband's side, close enough so that he could feel the heat of his body, but not close enough so that the Hatter felt crowded; "darling," he said lowly, "what's really wrong?"

Jefferson gave a stuttering breath, "I…it's just…I don't want you to be mad."

Killian started, "mad? About what? What's happened?"

Jefferson took a deep breath, body shuddering, "its…Rumplestiltskin. He keeps bothering me about you, saying I've betrayed him by being with you, and that I should help him destroy you." He paused and looked into the other's eyes, "he threatened to hurt me Killian, he threatened to hurt Grace."

Killian's aura instantly darkened, no one tried anything with their child. "The bruises," the pirate stated, "did you get them from him?"

"How did-" Jefferson started, but he cut off when he saw the look on the other's face, "yes," he answered immediately, "yes. He grabbed me once when he was angry. It hurt…and I didn't know what to do."

Killian grabbed hold of the area above the bruised skin, taking it up in his hand and pressing his lips to the injured flesh, "shh," he whispered, "it's alright. I'm not scared of crocodiles, I'm just scared of losing you and Grace. I want you to remember that."

Jefferson let out a dry sob, leaning back on his other arm and tilting his head away and down, "we're your only weakness. That can be used against you, I don't want to be-"

Killian cut him off with a filthy kiss, tongue darting out to control the kiss, licking at his lover's lips while releasing his hurt arm, instead, reaching up to cup at the other's tense jaw.

"Don't worry," the pirate said once the Hatter had melted in his arms, "weaknesses can be strengths." Then, he pushed forward again to kiss his husband, taking delight in the little pleasured sound he gave.

They stayed that way for a while, Jefferson's hands coming up to wind into the thick black hair of his husband, his kisses desperate and hungry as he raised himself onto his knees, red-rimmed eyes half-lidded as he stared down from his post.

"I want to ride you," he panted out, plump lips wet and sticky.

Killian licked his own lips, tasting the Hatter there, "alright," he said finally, "I will make all of your pains disappear."

Jefferson moved back on his haunches to tug off his and Killian's shirts, soft pants sliding down his ivory skin as he loosened the pirate's breeches as well.

"I want you," the Hatter said as he moved to hover over Killian's thickened cock, his hole quivering and waiting to be filled.

"Then have me," the pirate whispered back into the corner of his lover's mouth, "you always have before."

Jefferson groaned at the words and slowly lowered himself onto his husband's member, the pre-cum found there sticky and coaxing as the tight hole gave way to let in the erect organ.

"Ah," Jefferson cried out, head lolling back so that Killian could lick at his scar.

"There," Killian said once his cock had found his husband's sweet spot, "there you are." He tilted his hips upward, grabbing hold of Jefferson's hips and guiding him back up and then letting gravity do the rest of the work.

The soft panted noises they made filled the room along with the squelching sounds of their mixed body fluids as they moved and rocked together to their complete ecstasy.

"I love you," Killian said after a while, his hand going up to take hold of soft hair, making Jefferson tilt his head down so that their lips merely brushed, "I love you, and I'll always protect you."

Jefferson's brows were furrowed and his pink lips looked lush as he flicked his tongue out, catching both pairs of lips as he did so.

"I know," the Hatter shrilly said, rocking himself downward and giving a cry of pleasure, "I love you too, so, so much." Then, with one final downward rock he found himself crying out in complete pleasure, his seed splashing out from him and smudging his and his partner's stomachs.

Killian grunted in answer and pressed Jefferson's cheeks together as best as he could so that the cavern around him tightened further and he gave way to his own pleasure.

"Ah," he sighed self-contentedly, arms going to wrap around his lover as he rolled them back onto the velvety comforter, Jefferson splayed across his husband's chest.

With gleaming blue eyes the top man smiled down at his love, "hi."

Killian grinned back, baring white teeth in a smirk that scared everyone else except his husband and daughter, "hello."

Jefferson's smile fell away after a moment though, "I'll never betray you," he said seriously, languorous fingers coming up to brush at the pirate's hair. "I'll never betray you because you'll never betray me."

Killian pressed his own fingers into Jefferson's temple, catching his attention once more, "never," he repeated, being rewarded with a quick grin that nearly left him breathless.

Jefferson snuggled down on his new pillow made of his husband and nuzzled closer, Killian letting him all the while, not even noticing that the bruises had faded away in their lovemaking to be replaced with reddened skin left by a coveting grip…

**I DO NOT CONDONE VIOLENCE TO OTHER PEOPLE OR PARTNERS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**OKAY, I FINISHED RE-WATCHING SEASON 1 AND SEASON 2, AND SEASON 3 IS REALLY GOOD SO FAR. LOVING PETER PAN WITH A PASSION RIGHT NOW, HE'S BAD ASS.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, AND THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE STOP BY AND LEAVE A REVIEW, I EAT THOSE THINGS UP LIKE CANDY.**


End file.
